Cartas en vano
by Music Gianval
Summary: Una guerra sin aviso ha invadido a la caverna Escoria y Nocturna. Por tal razón, Eli tiene que dejar su hogar y a su familia. Antes de irse, una promesa viene con él por parte de Trixie, quien, sin importar las circunstancias, la cumple. Sin embargo, la guerra empieza a cegar a Eli, dando a entender a Trixie que estaba muerto. Pero ella sigue sin perder las esperanzas...


Veía triste su maleta, la cual tenía su ropa y sus cosas personales. Pero entre tantas cosas, estaba una foto de su querida Banda de Shane. Bueno, aunque no quería dejarlos, no tenía de otra que cumplir con su deber. Así que guardó la foto y se alistó para salir, solo que no ahora.

Esa noche no se iría a la caverna Nocturna, la cual no estaba muy cerca de su hogar, que digamos… se iría el día siguiente, a primera hora. Pero igual tendría una noche más para pasarla con su familia, así que guardó su maleta debajo de la cama y se sentó en la misma, pensativo por lo que llegaría a hacer, es decir ¿dejar a sus amigos por mucho tiempo? ¿Por semanas? ¿Por meses? E incluso ¿Por años? La verdad es que aquel viaje no tenía tiempo de llegada; solo de salida.

Una lágrima escurridiza y rebelde resbaló por su mejilla: no quería dejarlos, no por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hay si no regresaba? Aquel viaje, además de largo, era peligroso, tanto de ida como de vuelta. Entonces, ¿saldría vivo? No lo sabía, ya que él no veía el futuro. Sin embargo, sus probabilidades de vivir en el viaje eran escazas.

Por simple obligación tendría que dejar a lo más preciado en su vida, lo que más quería y amaba, lo que se le hacía difícil dejar atrás: su familia. Pero, ¿Qué más? Una promesa es una promesa, y total, no se puede romper. Ni siquiera por el amor a otras personas...

-Eli…- llamó aquella pelirroja que siempre interrumpía sus pensamientos, siempre. Pero a él no le molestaba.

-Trix, ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Mañana te irás, y pues… no sé si querrás pasar la noche con nosotros.- respondió amablemente, sentándose a su lado.

-Claro… ya voy. Solo dame cinco minutos ¿quieres?- ella lo miró con tristeza, ya que sabía cuál era el motivo de su estado de ánimo.

-Estás triste porque nos dejarás ¿cierto?

-Supongo… solo vete, quiero estar solo.- la chica se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero no se pondría a pelear, y se marchó.

_-No los quiero dejar… pero no tengo de otra… los quiero, sepan que es así, pero no quiero fallarle a mi padre, y menos aun sabiendo que está vivo… solo no pregunten…-_pensó.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Te queremos…- decían los miembros de la Banda, al tiempo que lo abrazaban.

-Yo también, chicos... los amo y siempre será así…- dicho eso, los soltó y se montó en su meca. Pero antes…

-¡Eli!- llamó la chica, haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera.

-Trix, entiende que me tengo que ir.- ella solo le tomó la mano.

-Te quiero… y te prometo que te escribiré.- le dijo, él le sonrió.

-Yo también. Pero me tengo que ir, suelta mi mano ya, por favor… te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí… solo, suéltala.- la chica solo soltó una lágrima, cerrando sus ojos con tristeza.

-Te entiendo. Cuídate.- dicho eso, soltó su agarre, haciendo que el chico se fuera.- Te amo…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Llegó!- exclamó un habitante de la caverna Nocturna, ya que el chico había llegado después de una semana de viaje.

-Señor, ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó, acercándose al ciudadano.

-Sí; es horrible. Los habitantes de la caverna Escoria nos quieren atacar. Parece que habrá una guerra… necesitamos tu ayuda, Eli…- eso no se veía bien. Tras un viaje arriesgado, más una misión peligrosa y un estado emocional no muy bueno, eso no se vería lindo para el chico.

-Haré lo que pueda.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado semanas desde que Eli se había ido, así que la Banda se sentía algo acostumbrada con su ausencia, solo que cierta pelirroja estaba igual de herida que cuando se fue. Recordando su promesa, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribirle una carta:

_Eli, tengo tiempo que ya no te veo._

_La verdad, me siento mal por no haberte acompañado._

_Solo quiero saber cómo te va y todo eso…_

_Recuerda que te amo, tanto como lo hice aquella noche antes de que te fueras._

_Espero tu llegada, Eli. _

_Recuerdas mi promesa ¿cierto? Pues, la estoy cumpliendo,_

_Y lo seguiré haciendo…_

_ATT: Trixie Sting._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Otro día duro para el Shane, el chico de apenas veinte años en una guerra entre la caverna Nocturna y la Escoria. Exhausto, se tiró en su cama, totalmente cansado. Lo bueno de todo aquello, es que la guerra no le daba tiempo para pensar en sus amigos, y a la vez no lo deprimía.

-Señor Eli Shane,- llamó su compañero de cuarto. El chico volteó.- te llegó esto.- era una carta, la carta de la chica.

-Dámela.- el joven se la dio y él comenzó a leer… y si, era de esa chica pelirroja de la que se había olvidado completamente.- Trixie…- susurró, sacando una lágrima, la cual cayó en el papel.

-¿Es tu novia?- le preguntó el chico de forma burlona.

-No. Vete.- le respondió serio, a lo que él solo se va.

Eli no podía estar más feliz, ya que estaba viendo una carta al puño y letra de su amada. No podía estar más satisfecho por ver que estaba bien. Así que sacó un papel y agarró un lápiz, pretendiendo contestarle, pero de repente se oye un grito de afuera.

-¡Son los Coroneles y Generales! ¡Ayuda!- el chico pensó que sería mejor escribir después, y partió a ayudar a las personas de aquella caverna.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tres meses… tres meses desde que le envió aquella carta, la cual no había sido contestada, al igual que muchas otras que le había enviado. Bueno, podía vivir con eso. Tomó un lápiz y un papel, dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa, escribiendo, así, una nueva carta:

_Eli, ¿qué ha pasado? _

_No has contestado ninguna de mis cartas, ¿estás bien?_

_Sé que lo estás, solo que no me contestas, y eso me preocupa._

_Espero no te hayas hecho daño._

_Espero tu respuesta…_

_ATT: Trixie Sting_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No había tenido tiempo para contestarle, pues la guerra lo dejaba sin tiempo. Así que no se molestó más en escribir, no más… pensó que esa chica solo era una distracción en su vida. Así que ¡Baj! ¿Para qué preocuparse por una chica?

Tenía guardadas en un baúl todas las cartas que alguna vez les planeaba enviar, al igual que cartas que ella le había enviado a él. No planeaba leerlas, la verdad, se había olvidado que existían. Ya para él no tenían valor.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se había vuelto frío, sin sentimientos y con corazón tan sólido como roca. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque para él Trixie era la persona más destacante e importante en su vida, y la había olvidado de la noche a la mañana. Definitivamente, la guerra le había afectado. Ya no le importaba lo que pensaría ella si no recibía algo suyo en meses, o en años… le daba igual.

El tiempo pasó, y siguió pasando. Trixie seguía enviando cartas, pero él no contestaba ni nada. En un momento pensó que estaba muerto, que la guerra había acabado con él, pero no era así. Simplemente, el chico ignoraba sus cartas, y ni se atrevía ver de quien era, o al menos de que se trataba. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que estuviera pasando con sus amigos. Definitivamente, no les importaba. Ya no más.

Un día, a Trixie se le empezó a dificultar la respiración. No sabía el por qué, pero le restaba importancia. Se dispuso a escribirle a Eli, cuando sintió que algo tapaba sus vías respiratorias, y que el aire ya no entraba en sus pulmones. Le dolía la cabeza y el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas… finalmente, cayó en el suelo, causando un gran estruendo, y haciendo que sus amigos fueran a ver qué pasaba.

Mientras, con Eli, él solo estaba relajado en su cuarto. La guerra iba terminando ya, y ellos eran lo que iban perdiendo. El chico se quedó sin su compañero de cuarto, y solo se ganó varias heridas en su cuerpo, muy graves. No tenía nada que hacer, cuando llega uno de los pocos Soldados que quedaban, y le entregó una carta, escrita por su amigo, Kord. Él, como no tenía nada que hacer, solo la tomó y la leyó. Decía:

_Eli, amigo, sé que estás ocupado y no tienes tiempo, pero necesito que vuelvas de inmediato._

_Trixie se siente muy mal… estamos en el hospital._

_Si tienes tiempo, ven. Y si no, entonces, no sé ni para que me molesté en escribir esto._

_Espero tu respuesta…_

_Tu amigo: Kord._

Al leer eso, solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa: ir de inmediato a donde Trixie. Y cuando digo de inmediato, quiero decir, en ese mismo instante. Es por eso que no le importó nada, subió a su meca y se fue lo más rápido posible a donde su amada. El problema fue que iba muy rápido, y ese camino, como dije anteriormente, era demasiado peligroso. Y en una de esas, se resbaló y cayó en un acantilado, perdiendo la vida.

Mientras con Trixie, ella solo veía el techo de su habitación, esperando ver a Eli. Pero él nunca llegó. Le dieron de alta y se fueron. La pelirroja ya sabía que le pasaba, y estaba contenta por ello, pero no mucho al saber que Eli no estaba con ella.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Trixie se sentó en el escritorio, dispuesta a escribir una última carta, ya que dudaba que Eli las recibiera. Por tal razón, tomó un papel y un lápiz, diciendo:

_Ya no sé qué decir… solo esto:_

_Eli, estoy embarazada, y es muy probable que tú seas el padre_

_Pero como no contestas… yo solo diré que te extrañaré, al igual que lo hará tu hijo._

_Te amo, y lo haré siempre…_

_Esto es lo que puedo escribir…_

_Nada más…_

_Adiós…_

_ATT: Trixie de Shane_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A mi hermanita se le ocurrió esta idea, y según lo que me escribió en un papel, yo lo escribí en la compu. Es por eso que no tiene los errores, esta vez.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado muchoooo!**

**¡Ah! Y una nota de mi hermana :P.**

"**Hola, soy la hermana de gianna, y hice este fic por que me alegre con todos sus comentarios, y por que me llamo la atension todos sus fanfics, es por eso que este fic va dedicado a todos ustedes…"**

**Bueno, tras eso me despido…**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


End file.
